


Smoke

by Medilia



Series: TurksTober2020 [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: Sector Seven is burning in the aftermath of the plate drop and Reno is trying to understand what he did.
Series: TurksTober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three: TurksTober  
> Prompt: Smoke

Where there’s smoke, there’s fire. Who had told Reno that? He remembered hearing it as a kid and taking it literally. Metaphors had not been Reno’s strong suit as a child, it was only by spending time around Rufus Shinra that he had started to understand the idea of a metaphor. Now, Reno really wished that this smoke and fire was a metaphor. 

The entirety of Midgar stank from the fire that still burned in the wreckage of Sector Seven. Black plums of smoke continued to rise up from beneath the plate and blanket half of Midgar. Every so often there was an explosion as a gas canister finally gave out to the heat and the beating it had suffered from the fall of the plate. It was been reported that while many residents of Sector Seven Slums had fled, most had been right under the plate when it fell.

As the sun rose over Midgar, the full devastation was made clear. From the windows of Shinra tower, Reno having to lean on Rude for support was able to look down at the remains of Sector Seven. 

“I read that the air quality for Midgar has been rated hazardous and people are being advised to stay inside their homes,” Reno said softly, he could not take his eyes away from the slice of the pie that was missing from the Midgar plate now. “‘Course Scarlet is out and about giving interviews, plants are down in the slums making sure everyone knows that AVALANCHE is behind this…”

Rude glanced at his partner and frowned, “Tseng said that you are meant to be resting, not working.”

“Heh, yeah well, there’s only three of us partner. Can’t exactly take the time off.” Reno watched as a large cloud of smoke rose from Sector Seven, probably another gas can exploding in the wreckage. “C’mon, help me get to the office. Promise, I’ll sit on the lounge and not strain myself too bad.”

With a sigh, Rude wrapped his arm around Reno’s waist and began to guide him back towards the elevator.

“Actually, on second thought… I wanna go outside for a moment.”

“Outside?” Rude questioned, “Why?”

Reno rolled his eyes, “Because I want some fresh air.”

“Ain’t much fresh air in Midgar at the moment,” Rude said even as he pressed the button to take them to the lobby. 

Rude was right about that. When Reno stepped outside he was attacked by the acrid smell permeating all the way from Sector Seven to Sector Zero. He had not realised how bad it would be outside and he had caused this. Reno inhaled deeply only for his lungs to protest and force him to cough violently. 

“We’re going back inside,” Rude pulled his partner back through the front doors, “Urban development says that they will have the air mostly cleared up by this afternoon, you can go outside then.”

Reno was too weak to fight his much stronger partner and had no choice but to go inside Shinra tower. The stench of the smoke lingered in his nose, on his tongue and at the back of his throat. It was the smell of death, debris and destruction. 

“We did that, Rude. We caused that air.”

Rude frowned quickly leading his partner towards the stairwell where they would not be so easily overheard. “Don’t talk so loud, Red,” he growled as he walked quickly, all but dragging Reno along behind him. 

“Don’t talk so loud, Red,” Reno mocked back, “ain’t like I’m a child.”

They stepped into the stairwell and Rude pushed Reno back against the wall, “No, but if anyone hears you talking if anyone finds out what we did....”

Silence. 

They both stared at one another. What they did. What they did together. As Turks. As partners. As pawns of Shinra. 

Reno swallowed thickly and looked away from Rude’s soulful brown eyes. He should have been the one to do it. Rude was meant to wait in the chopper while Reno went out and did the dirty work. But then the locals had to get involved, Reno did not blame them, they were defending their homes after all. AVALANCHE was a little unexpected. And the mercenary they had with them had certainly proven himself a challenge. 

“It was me, Rude,” Reno said softly, “I’m the superior officer, it was me.” Reno was hesitant to ever point out his rank to his partner. But right now it seemed appropriate. Rude did not need any more blood on his hands, especially not the blood of kids. 

“Reno, I am the one who confirmed the plate release,” Rude’s voice was softer now, less angry, “It was both of us and it’s a weight we’ll both have to carry.” Reno felt the weight as if Rude himself had placed it on his shoulders. He turned away only for Rude to grab his jaw and turn his face back. “Partner, you’re not carrying this on your own.” 

Reno took a deep breath and nodded, “Together. As always.”


End file.
